


El calor de la forja

by DrakkHammer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lo siento por el mal español en las etiquetas, Thorin es un buen amante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: sobre cómo Thorin descubre que el calor de la forja es una metáfora del calor de su propia lujuria y la de una encantadora mujer que lo encuentra… sexy. </p><p>Muchas gracias a la maravillosa Vera para hacer esta traducción para mí . Ella en realidad habla español , pero estoy teniendo que usar Google Translate. :)</p><p>¡Disfrutad!</p><p>Note: This is a translation of "Heat of the Forge" which can also be found here in English. My translator is Vera and she is the most wonderful person in the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El calor de la forja

Había sido un larguísimo día de mierda. Thorin descargó el martillo sobre la espada que estaba reparando sólo ligeramente más fuerte de lo que necesitaba. Era demasiado buen artesano como para permitir que su ira destrozara un arma, pero necesitaba un desahogo. Si no se hubiera desquitado con la espada seguramente se habría desquitado con el idiota para el que trabajaba y el mil veces idiota del cliente que le había gritado en su cara quejándose. Sus maldiciones habían hecho que Jame viniera desde atrás, por supuesto para apoyar al cliente, y regañar a Thorin por no haber hecho un trabajo de reparación correcto.

 

 

Lo cierto es que la reparación no estaba bien hecha. Aquel maldito hombre tan cabezota no le había dado tiempo e insistía en hacer un mero apaño en lugar de una reparación completa, el remiendo no había durado ni una semana a causa del carro sobrecargado y las carreteras llenas de baches. Él le había dicho desde el principio que no aguantaría, pero qué sabe un enano excepto callarse la boca y acatar órdenes. Necesitaba el trabajo o corría el riesgo de estar parado durante mucho tiempo. El trabajo era difícil de encontrar y aquel empleo estaba mejor pagado que otros que había tenido.

Su rabia le hizo sentir aún más calor, así que se despojó de la fina camisa y el delantal, lanzándolos sobre una banqueta que tenía cerca. Se apartó un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado de la coleta que tenía cogida en la nuca. Las trenzas de sus sienes se balanceaban libremente, haciéndole sentir menos trasquilado que si las estirase hacia atrás para apartarlas de su camino. Levantó el martillo otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera golpear captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Alzó la vista y vio a alguien de pie.

“Cerraremos en unos minutos. Sea lo que sea lo que quieras, hazlo rápido”. Su voz era áspera y sus modales dejaban a las claras que prefería que se llevara sus asuntos a otro lugar.

Ella se paró frente a él para que pudiera verla mejor. Identificar su feminidad no supuso ninguna diferencia en su actitud ni en su humor. “¿De qué se trata? No tengo tiempo de esperar a que te expliques”.

“Tengo un cucharón que necesito reparar”, dijo ella suavemente. Sostuvo las dos piezas en alto para que él pudiera ver el mango roto.

“Déjalo ahí, lo cogeré mañana o pasado. Tengo trabajos más importantes que hacer antes”. Giró la espada y la golpeó con el martillo sonoramente, ahogando las palabras de ella.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y habló más alto. “De verdad que lo necesito tan pronto como sea posible. Puedo pagar más”.

Él apenas la miró. “He dicho que la cogeré cuando pueda”.

Ella avanzó un paso. “Y yo he dicho que estoy dispuesta a pagar más. Eso debería contar algo, Thorin”.

Al oír su nombre levantó la vista para mirara esta vez su cara, en lugar de únicamente el trabajo que llevaba en la mano. Frunció el ceño. “¿Te conozco?”

“Deberías”, dijo ella secamente. “Te he servido suficiente cerveza como para ahogar a un caballo”. Dio unos pasos hacia la luz, de manera que él pudo verla mejor.

“¿Eres Gwennith?” No estaba seguro. Estaba acostumbrado a verla detrás de la barra, con el pelo recogido, llevando un delantal y esbozando una sonrisa que nunca parecía desvanecerse.

“Sí, pero no estoy segura de con quien estoy hablando yo. No sueles ser mi cliente más divertido, pero generalmente no me haces sentir como si te estuviera tocando las narices”.

Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. “No ha sido mi mejor día. Claro que te la arreglaré, tráela”. Alargó la mano esperando, el fantasma de una arrepentida sonrisa tirando de la esquina de su boca.

Ella se la acercó y le dejó coger las piezas. Él empujó su camisa y su delantal al suelo. “Toma asiento, sólo me llevará unos minutos”.

Ella se sentó mientras él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía diferente con el pelo suelto, dorado como la miel, cayendo suavemente alrededor de sus hombros. En lugar de un vestido oscuro y un mandil llevaba un delicado vestido de un azul claro que pegaba con sus ojos. Normalmente ignoraba a la gente alta, hombre o mujer, pero ella lucía… bueno, bonita.

Ella lo observó mientras calentaba las piezas del cucharón y después comenzaba a trabajar para juntarlas. “¿No tienes miedo de quemarte?”. Hizo un leve gesto en su dirección.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza. “No si presto atención y no hago el idiota”.

Ella asintió y acomodó su postura, mostrando un buen trozo de pierna durante un momento. Thorin estuvo a punto de hacer el idiota.

Gwennith permaneció sentada observando a Thorin. Cada movimiento era poesía. Sabía exactamente lo que el hierro necesitaba y lo giraba, trabajaba y daba forma con sus fuertes manos. El fuego de la forja bañaba en oro su cuerpo, emitiendo destellos de luz sobre sus músculos conforme estos se comprimían, giraban y se estiraban. Su pelo oscuro caía en cascada hasta casi su cintura, estaba recogido con una cuerda de cuero en la nuca, pero algunos mechones se habían soltado, rozando sus anchos hombros y rizándose alrededor de su cara. Las trenzas de sus sienes se balanceaban mientras trabajaba el acero, los broches plateados del final centelleando cuando eran captados por la luz. El sudor corría libremente por su cuello, bajando hasta quedar atrapado en el vello rizado de su pecho, chisporroteando como el rocío al alba. Su vientre estaba rígido, cada músculo tensándose con sus movimientos. El rocío llegaba hasta allí también, salpicando cuando él bajaba el martillo.

Mientras lo miraba, ella dejó volar su mente, convirtiéndose en el acero entre sus manos, suave y flexible, cambiando mientras sus fuertes y robustas manos la trabajaban, la giraban y la moldeaban. El calor de la forja centelleaba a su alrededor, se desabrochó los dos botones de arriba de su vestido. Gotas de sudor aparecieron sobre su frente y serpentearon por sus mejillas para después deslizarse por el cuello y acumularse en la línea que unía sus pechos. Su aliento se aceleró y apretó los muslos, excitada.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo completado y enfriado, él se volvió hacia ella y se lo ofreció. Ella se puso de pie para avanzar hacia él, lo cogió y después lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Él la miró socarronamente, pero no se movió. Ella se deslizó hacia él hasta que estuvieron casi pegados. Estiró el brazo y recorrió, con el dorso de la mano, su mejilla y su barba.

“He dicho que pagaría extra”, dijo suavemente, su voz llena de necesidad.

Él la miró directamente y dijo, “No necesito problemas aquí, Gwennith. Simplemente págame y vete a casa”.

Ella era sólo siete centímetros más alta, de manera que pudo fijar su mirada en él directamente. “Yo tampoco tengo necesidad de problemas, Thorin. Soy una mujer libre y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi cuerpo. Pero no necesito los rumores que las ignorantes gentes de este pueblo puedan extender. Tengo un negocio y una vida que proteger. Si alguien oyera algo de esto, ya no me abandonaría”.

Ella tocó un mechón de su cabello, alisándolo entre sus dedos. “Te he deseado desde el primer día en que puse una cerveza delante de ti. Eres diferente a los hombres de por aquí. No sé cómo, pero eres más. Hay intensidad y fuerza en ti. Si me poseyeras, me compartiría a mí misma contigo”.

“¿No me prefieres bañado y perfumado?” Él intentaba contenerse, pero las palabras salieron ásperas y alteradas.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos azul claro encontrándose con el zafiro. “No hay nada desagradable en el sudor del trabajo honesto”. La verdad es que el aroma del sudor caliente mezclado con el almizcle de sus feromonas era profundamente erótico.

Alargó el brazo, levantó su trenza izquierda y tiró de él hacia ella en un fuerte beso. Él no se movió ni le devolvió el beso. Ella fue recorriendo, con pequeños golpecitos, la línea de sus labios con la lengua, sintiendo cosquillas con su bigote. La mano que había estado sujetando su pelo se deslizó hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza y soltó la cuerda que recogía su cabello. Introdujo sus dedos en él, arrastrando sus mechones enredados por encima de su hombro.

“Me encanta tu pelo”, susurró, enterrando su cara en él. Su pelo olía a humo de madera y sudor, un oscuro y embriagador aroma que enviaba un tembloroso latido de necesidad a través de ella. Él permanecía mirándola a los ojos, inmóvil, su respiración acelerándose. Ella volvió a mirarle, el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos, y se lamió lentamente los labios.

La cogió y tiró de ella hacia él, exigiendo sus labios, forzándoles a apartarse con su lengua. Ella gimoteó de deseo y le devolvió el beso de forma ruda, su lengua luchando con la suya, saboreando el sabor de su boca y queriendo más. Su sudor empapó la parte de delante de su vestido mientras ella se frotaba contra él. Él podía sentir la dureza de la punta de sus pezones a la vez que ella se movía, y su respiración se detuvo un momento cuando ella cambió de postura para colocar un muslo entre los suyos, presionando contra su erección. Él presionó también por un momento, disfrutando una sensación que habría jurado que había olvidado ya. Entonces la separó bruscamente, cruzó a grandes pasos la habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y giró la llave.

Se quedó quieto, con su espalda contra la puerta cerrada. “¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?” Su voz estaba encrudecida por el deseo. Sus ojos ardían dentro de los de ella, diciéndole que, una vez que tomara la decisión, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ella le hizo frente, abriendo las piernas para mantenerse firmemente en pie. “Estoy segura”. Dijo con neutralidad. “No creo que haya estado más segura nunca de algo”.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y el calor inundó sus ojos. Cruzó la habitación y la cogió. Ella se arrojó entre sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron. Lo besó ardientemente, cogiendo su labio inferior entre los dientes y tirando de él suavemente. Él gimió y se inclinó para sujetarla firmemente. La levantó como si no pesara nada y la llevó hasta su cama, al fondo.

La sentó delicadamente y paró para encender varias velas. “Siento no tener nada mejor que ofrecerte”.

Ella sonrió. “Prefiero estar aquí contigo que con un rey en un palacio”.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió sin un ápice de humor. “Bien, me alegra entonces no tener trono ni colchón de plumas que ofrecer”. Ella no entendió su risa ni la mirada sombría que la siguió. Había pena ahí, por alguna razón. Su pasado era desconocido para ella, pero sabía que su presente era duro y a menudo agrio. Lo contempló y de repente deseó, al menos, convertir aquel momento en algo que él recordara con placer.

Gwennith cogió los botones de su vestido. Antes de que pudiera desabrochar más de dos, él alargó el brazo y le soltó los demás, empujando el vestido hacia abajo sobre sus caderas. Ella se agitó levemente y este se deslizó hasta el suelo. Su ropa interior fue más difícil, y tuvo que ayudarle con los lazos de su corpiño. Pero en un momento ella estaba desnuda delante de él, gloriosamente desnuda. No era joven, ni tampoco era delgada. Unos grandes pechos se balanceaban sobre un abdomen redondeado, que a su vez se apoyaba en unas generosas caderas y muslos. Era exuberante, exactamente de la forma en que a él le gustaban sus parejas. Él sintió el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que recordaba haberlo sentido nunca. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, y estaba todavía tenso por las batallas de aquel día.

Le levantó la barbilla y le habló con honestidad. “Me preocupa hacerte daño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y te deseo”.

“No me vas a hacer daño, Thorin. Mejor ten cuidado tú no te lo vaya a hacer yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo para mí también”. Su sonrisa era pícara. Le recorrió el pecho con los dedos, explorando las colinas de sus pectorales. Él bajó hasta su cinturón para desabrocharlo pero las manos de ella lo encontraron antes. Deslizó la hebilla hasta soltarla y metió los pulgares en el pantalón, deslizándolos hacia abajo, observando cómo su cuerpo se iba quedando al descubierto: su vientre plano y el vello rizado que se unía y formaba un oscuro camino hacia su hombría. Él la ayudó a tirar de los pantalones por encima de su erección, y entonces se agachó a por sus botas. Las pateó sin preocuparse de dónde aterrizaban y se quedó de pie, desvergonzadamente desnudo. Ella lo miró y su respiración se aceleró. Él vio donde se estaban dirigiendo sus ojos y se sintió más que orgulloso de la herencia que le había sido otorgada por la Línea de Durin.

La cogió, tirando de ella hacia él, apoderándose de sus labios en un duro y minucioso beso. Deslizó una mano hacia abajo, por su vientre, hasta ponerla sobre su pubis. Lo cogió en su mano y apretó, primero suavemente, y luego con más presión, mientras ella sacudía las caderas hacia él. Un dedo se deslizó para alcanzar su clítoris, girándolo, bajando para humedecerse más y repitiendo la maniobra. Ella tembló, sus piernas se debilitaron. Él la sujetó y la bajó hasta la cama. Ella se rindió a él, tumbándose y esperándole.

En lugar de montarla, se arrodilló con una pierna entre sus muslos y se inclinó para jugar con sus pechos. No era gentil, pero tampoco le hacía daño. Las manos de Thorin, endurecidas por el trabajo, los abarcaron, estrujándolos suavemente al principio y luego más firmemente, levantándolos para que sus labios tuvieran acceso primero a uno y luego al otro. Ella sintió el suave roce de su barba mientras él la acariciaba con la nariz, y entonces tomaba un pezón entre sus labios y succionaba, golpeándolo duro con su lengua. Sus dientes raspaban mientras él tiraba más de la piel dentro de su boca, succionando más fuerte. Alternó entre ambos pechos, como si fuera incapaz de decidir cuál de los dos le tentaba más. Los dedos de ella bajaron para poder jugar con el glorioso cabello que se desparramaba por su pecho. Lo que él estaba haciéndole provocó que su respiración se le atascara en la garganta y sus palabras se disolvieran entre murmullos y gemidos de estímulo.

Finalmente, le dio un último beso a cada pezón y liberó su peso de ella moviéndose hacia abajo, lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando a su paso. Su pelo se arrastraba suavemente a través de su abdomen, como un suspiro, mientras continuaba camino a su pubis. Ella pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre él y se estremeció, pero también se tensó.

“No tienes por qué hacer esto, Thorin. No está… bien”. La voz de Gwennith era irregular y había un punto de urgencia en ella.

Él paró y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. “¿No te gusta?”

Ella se ruborizó. “Yo… yo… no lo sé. Nadie me lo ha hecho nunca”.

Thorin resopló burlonamente. “Entonces los hombres son mucho más idiotas de lo que siempre había pensado. Detenme si no te agrada”.

Se movió hacia abajo para llegar mejor a ella y deslizó su lengua, arrastrándola lentamente hacia arriba a través de sus rizos húmedos. Cuando alcanzó la parte superior hizo girar su lengua, excitándola con ello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y él sintió sus dedos entrelazándose en su pelo, pero sin tratar de separarlo. Envalentonado, la provocó un poco más duro sintiendo la parte de sus labios con los suyos mientras su calor aumentaba. Trazó círculos sobre la hinchada perla de su clítoris, ahondando en la exquisitamente sensitiva área bajo la capucha. Después lo recorrió hacia abajo para sondearlo profundamente, lamiendo fuerte. Ella se estremeció, su aliento se convirtió en jadeos mezclados con gemidos.

Él se detuvo. “¿Quieres que pare?”

“No…” La respuesta era un suave gemido. “Por favor…no”

“Eso pensaba”. La respuesta de Thorin era huraña pero una sonrisa jugaba en la esquina de su boca. Se agachó de nuevo tomando su pubis dentro de la boca, succionando y recorriendo su lengua arriba y abajo. Ella abrió las piernas todavía más y él colocó una sobre su hombro, dejándola abierta para sus menesteres. Chupó hacia abajo por la cara interna de su muslo y después presionó sus labios contra su hendidura, metiendo profundamente la lengua, follándola tan profundo como podía, alternando con golpecitos sobre el clítoris y volviendo abajo otra vez. Ella estaba tan húmeda que él alargó la mano hacia abajo, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de ella para sacar el exceso y luego se limpió en su muslo, donde brilló a la luz de las velas.

Mientras ella gemía, deslizó la mano por encima de su muslo y la penetró primero con un grueso dedo, después con dos. Los movió dentro y fuera fácilmente, disfrutando la tensión de sus músculos internos mientras los introducía. Observaba sus dedos desapareciendo dentro de ella, fascinado al ver cómo ella aceptaba la invasión y después se arqueaba pidiendo más. Le encantaba el aspecto de aquella mujer. Suave, bonita y frágil, pero capaz de destruir al hombre más fuerte.

Volvió a lamerle más fuerte mientras sus dedos trabajaban dentro y fuera. Ella se alzó, follando su boca y sus dedos. Sus palabras eran incoherentes, sollozos y gemidos. Ella se agarró a su pelo y deslizó sus dedos para cogerle la cabeza, apretándolo contra ella, temiendo que pudiera separarse. Él taladraba más fuerte y empujaba más rápido, jugando con su cuerpo como si fuera una armónica.

Cuando ella se corrió se arqueó completamente por encima de la cama. Si Thorin no la hubiera tenido sujeta ella habría acabado por tirarlos a los dos al suelo. Aguantó con ella y entonces volvió a lamer hábilmente, evitando su clítoris súper sensibilizado, jugando con sus labios menores y besándola tiernamente.

Cuando ella cayó, él sacó los dedos y le bajó la pierna. Gwennith se estiró como un gato y suspiró. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con sus jugos centelleando en su barba y bigote, y sacudió la cabeza.

“¿De verdad te ha gustado hacer eso? Quiero decir, que lo más seguro es que yo no sepa bien”, dijo con voz tímida.

Thorin parecía no saber qué responder al principio, pero después simplemente sonrió y la miró a los ojos. Levantó sus dedos húmedos y los lamió despacio, mientras ella abría los ojos como platos. Subió hasta ella para acercar los dedos a sus labios. Ella los miró un momento, olió delicadamente y después los chupó con la lengua con osadía. Sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa. “No tengo mal sabor en absoluto”. Sonrió. “Y huelo bien”.

Thorin soltó una risa, sus ojos sonreían. Le deslizó los dedos dentro de la boca. Ella los succionó por un momento y luego él tiró de ellos y la besó, provocando su lengua igual que había provocado su clítoris. Ella gimió, besándole fuerte, tirando de su pelo para impedir que se moviera mientras lamía y besaba sus labios y su cara húmeda. Él no había estado nunca antes con una pareja que hiciera eso. Aquello envió una corriente de electricidad a la punta de su pene. Estaba tan preparado que apenas podía soportarlo, pero quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, para demostrar la diferencia entre sus razas.

Cuando sintió que no podría soportarlo más se levantó y se colocó entre sus piernas. Ella estaba preparada para que él entrase, pero en lugar de eso, él se agachó y besó sus labios vaginales otra vez. Ahora sabía exactamente dónde ir y qué duro presionar. Golpeó con un movimiento rápido su clítoris con la punta de la lengua, volviéndola loca. Ella se sacudió y gimió y empujó hacia arriba. Cuando empezó a estirarle del pelo, él se separó con un último apasionado beso y levantó sus rodillas para que sus anchas caderas encajaran más fácilmente. Se colocó en posición y deslizó la sensitiva y dilatada cabeza arriba y abajo, rastreando su clítoris. Era muy diferente a su lengua, más frío y más suave, haciéndola estremecerse. Cuando sintió que era el momento se posicionó y se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella.

Él era más grande de lo que ella esperaba y su hinchado pasadizo se comprimió sobre él, abrazando y acariciando su palpitante pene. Él se detuvo un momento y soltó un largo y tembloroso aliento, intentando contenerse para evitar que aquello sólo durase un momento más. Cuando sintió que la urgencia ya había pasado empezó a moverse otra vez.

Él se apoyó sobre el antebrazo y se inclinó para besarla con pasión. Gwennith buscó su lengua con la suya y agitó las caderas, tomándole tan profundo como podía. Thorin estaba demasiado cerca y esta vez no pudo contenerse. Gimió dentro de su boca y empujó fuerte mientras se derramaba dentro de ella. Ella se comprimió sobre él, estrujándole mientras él sentía el último esbozo de placer después de las sacudidas posteriores al orgasmo. Si estaba desilusionada, no dijo nada, simplemente le abrazaba mientras él luchaba por respirar, echando todo su peso sobre el pecho de ella.

A Thorin le costó unos cuantos minutos recuperarse. No se salió, simplemente se removió para que su peso no le resultara tan penoso. Ella esperaba que se levantara en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Exhaló un gran suspiro tembloroso y se alzó de nuevo en posición. Se inclinó y besó sus pezones, su suave cabello extendiéndose a través de su pecho como un chal negro. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y alzó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros. Se agachó hacia delante y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Con las rodillas sobre sus hombros Gwennith se dio cuenta de que apenas podía moverse. Él la forzaba casi el doble, abriéndola y dejándola indefensa ante su asalto. El segundo vendaval de Thorin fue como un huracán. Los músculos se apiñaban y tensaban mientras cargaba dentro de ella. Sudaba sin reservas, escurriéndose en ambos de manera que brillaban dorados a la luz de las velas. Su pelo era una cortina que casi escondía su cara y su expresión. Sus ojos perforaban los de ella, calientes y desafiantes. Ella nunca había estado antes con un enano y él quería mostrarle la diferencia que había con los pálidos y flacuchos hombres que hubieran compartido su cama. Todo él era poder y control, y tal vez no tuviera un reino que gobernar, pero en aquel momento actuaba como si lo tuviera y este fuera ella.

Gwennith se levantó, apartándole el pelo de la cara, cogiendo sus mejillas entre sus palmas. Encontrando su mirada con su propia expresión de lujuria le ordenó, “¡fóllame! ¡Duro!”

Él asintió y ella apartó las manos de su cara, sujetándose a sus brazos para afianzarse mientras él golpeaba dentro de ella. Hincó los dedos en sus bíceps, resistiendo y reforzándose para poder empujar de vuelta, encontrando su lujuria con la suya propia. Él martilleaba dentro de ella, batiendo y doblando, aporreándola como si ella fuera un arma; dando forma y templando, y trabajándola para crear un filo perfecto.

Su primer orgasmo la golpeó duro, levantando sus caderas y empujando a Thorin hacia atrás. Él se movió fuertemente hacia delante, trabajándola mientras duraba y después reduciendo el movimiento para que pudiera recobrarse. Mientras su aliento gemía y se estremecía, él se movió con ternura, dándole la oportunidad de bajar de su pico. Cuando ella empezó a estirarse hacia él y a susurrar que la follara sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a perforar de nuevo. La desplazó un poco para poder empujar hacia arriba lo suficiente como para impactar contra la parte alta de su muro vaginal, presionando esa suave y mullida almohadilla que le proporcionaría el máximo placer. Para ser honesto, eso le provocaba mucho placer a él también, y sintió cómo su agotamiento disminuía mientras se perdía en esa sensación de humedad, calidez y placer.

Pudo sentirlo, construyéndose en su región lumbar, arremolinándose hacia delante y hacia abajo como una tormenta. No iba a ser capaz de contenerse mucho más. Se inclinó y le ordenó, su profunda voz tronando como la tormenta que había dentro de él. “Córrete para mí. Hazlo. ¡Fóllame!”

Ella agitó las caderas contra él, presionando lo suficientemente duro como para empujarle hacia arriba. Él aporreaba dentro de ella, usando su fuerza para tirar de su cuerpo hacia él. Era como una avalancha imparable, pues estaba dando permiso a su cuerpo para follar tan fuerte como podía y conseguir así el alivio que necesitaba. Pudo sentir como ella comenzaba a correrse otra vez, las paredes internas contrayéndose rítmicamente alrededor de su pene, haciéndole gruñir de placer. Los gemidos de ella eran una cadencia constante que subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus empujones. Él casi se puso de pie sobre la cama y empujó tan fuerte que la deslizó hacia arriba. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras salía a chorros una vez y otra, llenándola a la vez que se vaciaba. Se mantuvo quieto un poco más, temblando mientras las réplicas corrían a través de él, casi tan placenteras como el orgasmo mismo. Cuando hubo pasado, liberó sus piernas y colapsó sobre ella mientras sus exhaustos músculos cedían.

Gwennith soportó su peso, su mano acariciándole el pelo, alisándolo hacia atrás para apartarlo de su cara. Le mecía con ternura, susurrándole dulces palabras que parecían tener poco sentido pero que le hicieron sonreír soñoliento. Al cabo de un rato él rodó para apoyarse en la pared, y ella se deslizó para quitarse de debajo. Besó sus labios y luego le besó la nariz alegremente.

“Gracias”, murmuró contra sus labios.

Él sonrió con calidez alargó el brazo para coger su cara en su callosa mano. “Gracias a ti, dulce Gwennith”. Me has dado algo con lo que soñar. Pero me temo que ahora me estoy debilitando muy rápido”.

Ella se deslizó fuera de la cama y se agachó a por su ropa. “Duerme dulcemente, enano mío. Tú también estarás en mis sueños”. Dicho esto se escabulló hacia la puerta. Thorin la observó mientras se iba, con una punzada de tristeza. Lo siguiente que supo es que se había despertado para encontrarse con que todas las velas menos una se habían consumido. Regresó de hacer pis y se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado un enorme sándwich y una jarra de cerveza junto a la vela encendida. Soltó una risita y se sentó para comerse la cena. Iba a pagar mañana por el entretenimiento de aquella noche, pero no importaba. Cada sensación de dolor le recordaría lo que habían hecho y cada punzada sería la promesa de lo que todavía estaba por venir.

Notas:

Thorin y Gwennith me dijeron que este fue el principio de una larga y bonita amistad. No hay nada como tener contenta a la cocinera. El dinero de Thorin no es bienvenido en la posada estos días, y de alguna manera, las mejores variedades de carne y los trozos de pan más frescos siempre encuentran el camino hacia su plato. A cambio él, por supuesto, lleva a cabo todo el trabajo de herrería de la posada durante el día, y por la noche el trabajo se vuelve todavía más caliente…


End file.
